The present invention relates in general to acoustical panels and partitions. More particularly, the present invention relates to acoustical panels and partitions which include a dividing septum and modular component parts.
In one arrangement, acoustical panels and partitions may be constructed as free-standing units such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,222 issued to Birum, Jr. on Oct. 30, 1973; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,973 issued May 10, 1977 to Hegg et al. In another arrangement, the panels may be part of an integrated wall partition system which would use intricate fittings, connectors and locking features in order to join and interlock the partitions together. Representative of this construction in addition to the Hegg et al. patent are U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,061 issued July 6, 1965 to Downes, and West German Patent No. 2747637 issued Nov. 5, 1978 which is based on an earlier Japanese application. Structural partition systems typically include walls which mount into floor and ceiling tracks and may include shelving which mounts to the walls. Typical of this construction are the systems disclosed in Downes and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,197 issued Nov. 4, 1980 to Caplan et al.
In a fully integrated system, the acoustical partitions which are usually five or six feet high include a compatible construction in order to interlock the floor and ceiling tracks as well as edge strips Alternatively, acoustical panels and partitions may be constructed as movable, free-standing units which are designed to support themselves partly by their own weight and partly by the design of the surrounding rigid frame. These types of panels and partitions typically include, in addition to the outer frame, an acoustical core and an outer covering applied over the core and frame assembly. The inner core includes a layer or layers of acoustical insulating material such as fiberglass and may also include a dividing septum. When a septum is included, there is typically a layer of fiberglass on each side of the septum. The septum material may be fiberboard, metal, plastic, or a composite of these and/or other materials. The septum is usually positioned at the midpoint of the panel depth or thickness and serves as an acoustical barrier and in some cases as a structural component of the rigid panel frame.
Attachment of the septum within the frame most often is done by welding if metal is used for the frame and septum. This construction approach requires that the septum be assembled before the insulating material is applied to the septum in order to have clearance access and in order to prevent the high welding temperatures from adversely affecting the insulation material.
Alternatively, the septum may be assembled to the frame using a somewhat complex mechanical fastening method, such as clips, which are rigidly secured to the inner edge of the surrounding frame and which represent an additional cost factor. In order to provide the requisite strength and rigidity to the frame and septum assembly, these clips must be substantial in material thickness and design and configured for easy assembly of the septum. Nevertheless, and regardless of whichever construction and assembly approach is followed for the septum, the assembly of the septum to the frame must be done before the layers of acoustical insulating material can be applied to the septum and thereafter the entire structure covered with an outer fabric layer. The many steps required for assembly of the described conventional acoustical panels represents an inefficiency in assembly time, location, and personnel. The steps of providing the frame, assembly of the septum and lamination of the insulating layers and coverings must be done at the final assembly site and cannot be done off line in a modular fashion. The work must be done to the entire assembly at the final assembly location and thus, this approach precludes the ability to take advantage of the time, cost, and personnel savings and other off-line manufacturing efficiencies.
The present invention creates an acoustical partition (panel) with assembly efficiencies due to the configuration of the septum. The septum of the present invention is styled so that it can be securely assembled to the frame after the layers of acoustical insulating material are aPplied to the septum. A a result, the septum can be finished off-line in a variety of styles with a variety of material combinations and laminations. By completing the septums off-line the assembly personnel do not have to deal with and work around the frame, and thus the assembly work can be done more efficiently and more easily. Further, it is easier to have a variety of septum styles and materials and greater freedom at the final assembly to pick the desired septum which is already fabricated in modular form and simply assemble it to the desired frame configuration.
When the finished septum is to be assembled to the frame, prior to final covering of the frame and septum with an outer layer, this particular step is performed by attachment of the septum to the outer flange or outer surface portion of the frame. The layers of insulating material applied to the septum prior to final assembly do not interfere with this assembly step and there is direct accessibility to the frame surface to which the septum assembly is attached. This not only enables the use of a modular septum subassembly, but also reduces the total assembly time for the finished frame.